I'm Still Here
by LeilaLives
Summary: The scary thing wasn't that I got to him, but that he got to me. And though it terrified me, I was okay with it. EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Still Here  
**

**By: Ishhyyy**

**Summary-**Maybe this time tomorrow

The rain will cease to follow

And the mist will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling.

Yes readers, this is another fanfic by ME lol. I love Edward to death so I thought I should make a fanfic using him. This takes place **after the series but before the movie.** So yeah, this is basically what happened before the movie. Hopefully you guys will like it. Definitions will be in the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA. I own my oc's though. HA!

* * *

_London, England, _

_October, 15, 1921_

_10:42 p.m._

"**I** can't wait to get my hands on him. Zale, I promise you, the moment I find him, he will be torn apart limb by limb"

Olivia looked over to the man, who was glancing outside the carriage, attitude perfectly at ease. Her gaze focused down at her hands that were clutching the lace of her dress tightly, a moments away from ripping apart the hand-made dress imported from France. Olivia bit her lip in nervousness, wanting no more than peace of mind that her older brother was safe in the confines of their home, instead of inside a brothel with a prostitute in one hand, and all the money he owns in the other. Cornelius, who was known as Neely to his siblings, was seen often in middle of the night seeking trouble. It brought upon a bad name on our family, the Nightingale's, who were the image of pure tranquility and strict honor. Her father, Nathaniel, was a scholar, who was old, married twice, and had quite a temper. Her half sisters would say that was where Olivia got her anger issues and her eccentricity, opposed to the cool manner they possessed. Olivia couldn't have cared less, because she adored Nathaniel's odd behavior, because with that, he also had a kind heart and a loving manner. It just so happens it was his idea to bring Zale into our family, a half Roma, or as many called, gypsy.

Olivia looked over the man sitting in front over her. His hair was jet black, and tousled on his head like a lion's mane. Zale had deep brown eyes that you could find yourself lost in at times. His hard jaw that was currently clenched showed his anger in Neely. They never did get along, arguing over the welfare of the family because her father's state of mind wasn't clear. Zale was built, having to have muscle when being a gypsy in London. Olivia couldn't imagine why he was still single. To her, he was utterly gorgeous different that the typical blond haired, blue eyed man. Russet skin that adorned his shaped body, what more did a woman want!

But, of course, Olivia hadn't thought of him that way. She grew up with him, best friends and always by each other's side. Zale, only being 1 year older, protected her often. Even now, at the age of sixteen, she still got into trouble that a four year old would. Zale treated her that way too, annoying Olivia to no end.

She twirled her fiery red hair, watching it glint because of the streetlights. The carriage was now in a slower place, probably near the god forsaken place. Zale shifted in his seat and looked directly at her, an evil glint in his eye.

"You are not going in there, do you understand?" It was more of an order than a question. Olivia's cheeks flushed with anger, her blood beginning to boil.

"Of course I am, the only reason you are here is because I asked my father to let you" Olivia retorted.

Zale quirked an eyebrow in amusement "Really? Because I just about had to get down on my knees to let **you**, come with me here"

"What nonsense are you blabbering about this time Zale?" Olivia settled back into her seat, her jaw grinding. Her sapphire blue eyes were flashing.

Zale sighed, knowing the stubbornness of the young lady before him "Your father did not want you to accompany me to get that arse of a brother of yours." He paused and saw the disapproving glare of Olivia. "I'm sorry, but Cornelius is not a saint, and he causes more trouble than any _gadje_I've ever met. This brothel is full of scum bag and I want you out of harms way. So please, be a good girl and stay in the carriage." Zale pouted childishly.

Olivia snorted "You know that is complete bull, but I will stay inside the carriage if that's what you wish"

Zale watched her carefully, fully aware of the damage she that could brought to her as well as caused by her in the streets of London. Olivia was young, witty, and was not afraid to speak her mind. He admired her, daring to be different than her perfect sisters that behaved well all the time, with their curtsies and manners. Olivia was a breath of fresh air in the house. There was an evil twinkle in her dark blue eyes, _what was she planning?_

The carriage finally came to a stop. Olivia took a deep breath and looked out the window. She immediately grimaced, _No wonder he didn't want me to leave the carriage._ The streets were filled with prostitutes, drunken men fighting, and the occasional mugger. The lights were dim, this part of London darker with more alleys. _Safe, yeah right._

Zale buttoned his coat and rolled his sleeves, feeling the confused gaze of Olivia.

"What are you doing" Her voice slightly shaken, obviously coming to her senses.

Zale grinned, trying to lighten up her mood, "I've been dying to vent my anger into something, never thought it would be this soon" He moved from his seat across from her and sat next to her. Zale took her face with both hands, a serious expression on his face. She had gone visibly paler, _You worry too much._

"Z-Zale" Olivia stuttered, completely nervous. Endless possibilities roamed through her head, Zale getting shot or stabbed. _It was okay wasn't it; he wouldn't be long, just in and out. For goodness sakes woman get a hold of yourself. He's going into a brothel, not to war._

"Shush Olive" he let go over her face and took one of her hands. They were strong and her nails were clipped short, _so much for delicate._ "You stay in here, and if anyone, I mean anyone bothers you, just scream and I will be there in a heartbeat"

Olivia nodded, and he was out of the carriage, swift like a cheetah about to pounce his prey. She suddenly felt jittery, moving a lot in her seat. She felt like the heat rose, pulling at the neck of the dress. She was dizzy, swaying slightly side to side. Her deliriousness led her to believe that it was best to go outside of the carriage, to breath some fresh air. Once she was outside, after quite a bit of stumbling, the winds swayed her red-blonde hair. It was cold a bit, goose bumps appearing on her skin. She began to walk, curious to the what the night hid in it's shadows. The horse whinnied, stopping Olivia in her tracks. Poppy, a chestnut horse with a black mane.

"Be quiet right now Poppy, you'll get me in trouble" Olivia growled. The horse grunted and she rolled her eyes at it. _Damn thing, doesn't listen to anyone anymore. _

"A crazy lady speaking to a horse, what's next?" Olivia spun around and found herself looking into eyes the color of aged whiskey. Her face flushed with rage, and she stomped her foot on the man. She immediately regretted it, her eyes almost popping out of her eye socket in pain. She cursed, eyes brimming with tears ready to fall.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" Olivia roared hopping on her good foot. She knew she looked completely ridiculous, but that was not her biggest concern now. He seemed amused by her pain._ Sadist._

"That" He pulled his pants, just above his knee "Is my leg" It was a prosthetic leg, most likely made with the intention of defense and a large amount of walking. He pulled the leg of the pant down, a frown crossing his face. "You okay?"

Olivia snorted, setting her foot gently on the ground. "Well yes, except for the fact that I think my foot's bleeding and probably broken." She stood straight, her English pride taking over. She limped over to the carriage, suddenly finding it very far away. An arm rounded around her waist, the other taking her arm and putting it around his shoulder. It was the man, with a boyish smile lighting his features.

"The name is Edward Elric"

Olivia blushed a little not used to the closeness of a man she had just met. He seemed fine, looking straight ahead. Edward sat her gently on the foot of the carriage and kneeled. She seemed confused but narrowed her eyes quickly seeing what he was doing. He pulled off her shoe, examining her foot. It was already turning black and blue and her toe was bleeding. He poked her toe and she jumped.

"Yeah, well I may not be a doctor but I think that your toe is broken" Edward put her shoe back on carefully. Olivia sighed heavily and watched as he got up and dusted his clothes. His eyes were peculiar;_you don't really see gold eyes everyday_. His golden blonde hair was in a ponytail at the back of his head, with some of it framing his face. By the way he talked this Edward was not born here in London, probably a Jew or German. He had a short stature, only about an inch taller than her without her heels.

"Well well what to we have here little sis?" She looked up to see her brother, drunk, in the arms of an angry Zale. He looked suspiciously between Edward and I, I was shaking in my shoes while Edward looked completely at ease. _Probably used to the attention._

"I was just helping your sister, it's the least I could do for causing her pain" He winked at her and walked up to Zale.

"You might want to get that foot of hers checked" Edward jabbed a thumb at Olivia. "She had a little accident, jammed her foot and it might be broken"

Zale narrowed his eyes and nodded, his eyes never leaving Olivia's face. Edward walked away from the trio with a wave, heading down a dark street. She kept her gaze on the floor feeling like a child being scolded by her parents. Zale dropped Neely onto the floor, who cursed and coughed from the dust on the streets.

"Get in the carriage" Neely staggered into the carriage and walked in. Olivia was about to follow him in but Zale stopped her.

"Not you"

Olivia pursed her lips and stayed in place, shifting her weight to her good foot. Zale walked up to her his tan skin glinting and his jaw clenched in fury. She stepped back unconsciously, scared to death. A hand held her chin and forced her to look into those dark brown eyes.

"I clearly remember telling you to stay inside the carriage" Zale growled and Olivia gulped.

"Well you se—"

"Who was he?" Zale looked angry his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If you let me explain I will tell you that I have a perfectly good reason" Zale quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"Okay, I was getting dizzy and it was awfully hot in that carriage so I decided that I should get out and get a breath of fresh air." She stopped, choosing to revise her story. "I got out and tripped just like Edward said. And he helped such a good Samaritan." Olivia smiled ending her story.

"You know I don't believe that one bit" Zale said somberly.

"That's what I'm sticking with" Olivia grinned and made way to get inside her ride but was stopped again with another command.

"Let me see your foot"

Olivia flushed "NO" She yelled waving her arms in the air dramatically.

Zale tilted his head in confusion. They grew up together, and now she is embarrassed about her feet. They had a stare down, which led to many people looking at the duo as they walked by. A bulky gypsy staring down a petite English woman, how interesting.

Olivia noticed the stares and sighed, breaking eye contact with him. She sat on the foot of the carriage and ripped off the shoe, ignoring the searing pains going up her leg. Zale kneeled down and gently took her foot. She heard a sharp intake of breath from him and bit her lip. Olivia closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the callused hands touching her foot in light strokes, bringing more so pleasure than pain. His hands were so delicate and strong, Olivia felt a blush creep up her neck.

"He was definitely right about the broken toe" Zale whispered and looked up to see Olivia, her face so tranquil and calm, none of her worry lines showing. He bit back the urge to brush back the ringlet of hair that escaped her bun. Her sapphire eyes opened and looked directly into his, slightly… self-conscious.

"Are you going to tell me what **really** happened?" Zale asked already knowing the answer. But she merely shook her head.

"Okay" He patted her thigh and got up "Let's get you and that drunk brother of yours home"

Olivia smiled and appreciatively took his hand bringing her up. Zale helped her up and followed. She sat next to the window beside Zale, letting Neely take up the other seat to himself. Her eyes traveled the street and she gasped.

Amber eyes were staring right back at her.

* * *

Okay that's the end of Chapter 1. That took quite a bit. The more reviews, the faster I write 

Definitions-

Arse- Ass

Gadje- A non roma man. This is Roma.

----

Please Review!!! I love reviews

_**Isshhyy is out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Still Here**

**By: Ishhyyy**

Summary- Maybe this time tomorrow

The rain will cease to follow

And the mist will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling. EdxOC

No reviews. Well that sucks. O Well. I'm still going to continue because I love Edward and I know how annoying it is to read a story and the author doesn't continue it. About the whole EdxOC thing, because I know a lot of people don't like that kind of that stuff, here's the deal. I'm not gonna make them fall in love at first. I'm gonna drag it out and start with friendship, which by itself will take a while. They may not even fall in love. Who knows? Because I sure don't and I'm the author. I will try my best to keep Edward in character and if you have criticism, please, bring it on. I would appreciate it a lot. Anyway this is the second chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own FMA.

_London, England_

_October, 18, 1921_

_2:00 p.m._

**Olivia's P.O.V**

After we arrived home that night we went to the brothel, I did my best to avoid the other members of the household, for if they saw me in that wreckage, a great amount of questions would follow and I definitely couldn't handle that.

My foot still hurt a great deal, but it was nothing I couldn't hide behind a large smile, after all I have been doing it all my life. Looking outside the window now reminds me of all the Autumns I spent with my mother, Amelia Nightingale.

She possessed a lively spirit, playing with Neely, Zale, and I, even though a noble woman would leave that job to the servants. But that didn't stop her from chasing us down the vast halls in the Nightingale mansion.

People told me it's because she came from America, a place where they had grubby manners and a face to match it. But mama was gorgeous, with fiery red hair, like mine, but wavier and like silk to the touch. Mama would always keep it in a casual pony tail, much to the other noble's dismay. Her eyes were a steel grey and innocent freckles were sprinkled across her face. Neely got her freckles and eyes, and I got her hair. How I would kill for a face like Mama's?

I remember the day she left us. It was sunny, the 15th of June. I was outside, playing tag with Zale and Neely. Father said it was improper for a girl at my age, I was then 10 years old, to be playing with boys. But Mama preferred me to play with them rather the noble's daughters who were spoiled and bratty, fearing that I would turn into them. We sat down on the grass a while, exhausted from the running when I saw Mama coming out of the house, a suitcase in her hand and a scowl plastered on her face, jumped into the cab and left, no goodbyes, nothing.

I don't blame Mama for leaving, I would have too. Father was not entirely faithful, having many mistresses and going behind her back. She had had enough and left.

At first, Mama would send me letters, telling me about how great her life is and about a man she found that loved her a lot. I was happy for her, being loved and all. But, after a while she started writing less and eventually stopped. The last time I had contact with Mama was two years ago.

O how I miss her. The way she used to hug me when I was sad, her long arms that made a barrier around me and made me feel safe.

After Mama left, everything became less out of order, and life became irritable. Neely, Zale, and I stayed close, only having each other. I always thought that our love for each other would keep us together, but we fell apart easily. Zale and Neely started to argue more and they made me choose sides. I of course didn't, but it hurt to see them that way.

And here we are now, far apart, and hating more then ever thought possible. I wonder what Mama would think, to see us this way? Neely said that she wouldn't care, that she had her own life now. But I don't think that, because no matter how far she runs, we, Neely and I, will always be her children and you can't run from that.

I stepped away from the window and started to raid through my closet for a shirt and pants. The shirt was slightly clingy and the pants were a bit too short, about up to my calves, but it wasn't like I was going outside anyway. I made sure to cover my damaged foot with thick socks that went past the ankles. My curly red hair was tied firmly to the back of my head, and a few ringlets escaped it with ease.

I limped to the door and grabbed my tool box, straightened my back and walked out.

**Third Persons P.O.V**

Olivia walked through the halls of the mansion, her eyes darting for any other presence. She tippy toed down the creaky staircase and went directly into the workshop. It was her private area, added after she discovered her love for rockets and technology. Olivia opened the door, switched on the lights and smiled.

_There's nothing like the smell of metal. _She walked to the metal table in the middle of the room and set the tool box on it. She opened it, searching for the right tool.

_Screwdriver...No...Wrench...No… Pliers...hmm...I guess. _Olivia grabbed the pliers and walked over to her desk. On the desk were layout plans and wires of all different sorts of varieties. She was personally an expert of knob and tube wiring, having wired the whole workshop by herself.

The idea of it was simple, knob and tube wiring consisted of single insulated copper conductors that run within wall or ceiling cavities, passing through joist and stud drill-holes using protective porcelain insulating tubes, and supported along their length on nailed-down porcelain knob insulators. Where conductors entered a wiring device such as a lamp or switch, they were protected by flexible cloth insulating sleeving. Wire splices in these installations were twisted for good mechanical strength, then soldered and wrapped with friction tape or made inside metal junction boxes.

It was just a matter of technique. You had to know your stuff to work with wires. Olivia sat down on her stool and sifted through sheets of papers, mainly Robert Goddard's reports that she had recently taken an interest in.

_Study on rockets_. It was another thing to put on her to-do list. Olivia, lost in her work, didn't hear the door open, nor did she hear a person enter. Her mind was wrapped up in equations and mechanics, the knowledge she lived for.

"I don't understand why you like this place, it's utterly disgusting, and at the moment, so are you" Olivia jumped and turned to see her step sister Susannah with an annoyed look on her face.

Olivia rolled her eyes and straightened her shirt unconsciously. "I don't know what you are talking about. This place is beautiful, it's my sanctuary. A place where I can get away from all the ugly." She replied hotly.

Susannah huffed and walked straight up to Olivia, her heels clicking on the floor. Her green eyes surveyed Olivia up and down before she snorted. Olivia gritted her teeth, clenching her hands to stop herself from pummeling this girl in front of her. She had no right at all to talk like that to her. Olivia was older and the first born girl, whilst Susannah was the second born girl, with blond strandy hair and small green eyes.

"Don't you have any respect for yourself Olivia, I mean look at how your dressed" Susannah grabbed a fistful of Olivia shirt, pulled it and let it go "You look like a hobo who lives on the street and your hair is absolutely horrendous"

Olivia grabbed Susannah's hand as she was going to pull her hair and led her to the door, being careful with her injured foot. She briskly pushed her out the door and closed it. She heard the screams and waited until they were over before she sighed and unlocked the door.

Olivia went back to her work, praying for no more distractions. Her hair was dismayed; her hands between a great amount of wires and her glasses were hanging loosely on her nose. She heard the door open for the second time and turned an angry look on her face, but immediately smiled when she saw Neely standing there with a tasty looking sandwich and water on a tray.

"Hey there Liv" Olivia got up from her chair and rolled her shoulders, getting the tension out of her back. She rubbed her hands carelessly on a rag on her desk and took off her glasses walking up to him with a smirk on her face.

"Is that me for me?" Olivia said the sweetest tone she could muster. Neely grimaced and shoved the tray into her hands.

"You know that when you talk like that it absolutely annoys me" He placed his hands on his hips and stared down at her tiny figure.

"So I guess this means you're sober" Olivia grinned and set down the tray to hug him. Neely shifted nervously, keeping his arms down while hers surrounded him.

"Will you let go of me or else I wont tell you the good news" Olivia quickly released and stared up at him with star shining eyes. Neely chuckled and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Good, well I have just received news about a convention where inventors and well 'your people' get together and discuss mechanics. If you would like, I could tak—"

"YES YES YES Oh please take me to the convention Neely" Olivia screamed while her hands shook the broad shoulders that belonged to her brother. Neely merely nodded and she squealed. He instructed her that it was tonight and that she had to dress properly while eyeing her outfit.

He exited the room, leaving an excited Olivia with instructions to clean up the mess, also known as her workshop, and to start getting ready. She tied her curly red hair in a bun and got to work. By the time she was done, the room was spotless, she looked like a complete wreck, and there was only an hour left till the convention started.

Olivia hurried back to her room, limping without a care about who saw it. She quickly took a bath, scrubbing herself with scentless soap and running her hands through her hair that was incredibly tangled. She exited the bathroom and ran to her closet, throwing a blue dress on her bed while drying herself with a towel.

With her dress on, hair held in a green clip and scented of perfume, she walked slowly down the main staircase of the mansion and saw Neely and Zale at the end. Making sure no one was there, she then scurried down the stairs like a child running after a ball, and grabbed Neely's hands leading him towards the door. Neely recovered from the sudden shock at how fast his sister ran and held his ground. Olivia looked up in confusion.

"Slow down Liv, we have to wait" Neely lead her to the living room and sat her down while Zale stood at the doorway, leaning on the wall.

"Why? We might be late and if we are I will certainly kill you after the convention is over" She glared at Neely who held up his hands in defense.

"There are a few people from Germany who I have become acquainted to who are also interested in Mr. Goddard and I have decided that we should go with them. Now, we will wait here until they arrive. It won't be long Liv, calm down and relax before I nail you to the furniture to stop you from jumping"

Olivia froze and leaned back, letting her head rest on the back of the couch. Her thoughts were filled with quotes from Robert Goddard's reports and the rocket. She could imagine it, a ship soaring through the night sky. Olivia smiled wistfully and looked back to Zale, whose head was faced down, his jet black hair shadowing his face.

A few minutes passed, which seemed like hours to Olivia and finally a knock on the door was heard. She jumped up and ran to the door but was stopped by Zale who already had his hand on the knob.

The door opened to reveal a young man, about her age with platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. _Talk about handsome._

Olivia saw Neely walk past her and greet the guest, his voice full of charm.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, Alfons Heiderich, this is my sister, Olivia Nightingale"

Olivia let out an extended hand and Alfons took it, slightly bewildered by her straightforwardness. Her grip was strong, a working woman's hands, but her fingers were longs, obviously used in intricate situations. She smiled and released her grip, letting her hand fall to the side then grabbed her brother's coat, dragging him out the door.

"Olivia, this is completely outrageous, LET GO OF ME" Olivia shoved him inside the carriage that was waiting outside. Alfons looked wide eyed at the girl who was giving him a demanding stare. Alfons finally understood she wanted him to go inside.

"After you" She nodded and walked inside. Alfons took a few deep breaths, clearing his mind, for he knew this night would be hectic.

* * *

Okey dokey people what do you think? I know there is no Edward here, but that just means there will be in the next chapter. I would **really love reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

By the way, there is a picture of what I based the looks of Olivia on. The actress is Rachel Hurd-Wood. She was in the movie Peter Pan. In the movie Perfume, she looks exactly like Olivia. There is a link for a pic of her on my profile. And there is a link for a pic of Zale too. If anyone would like to draw, please do!

Anyway remember

**REVIEW**

_Isshhyy is out!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Still Here**

**By: Ishhyyy**

Summary- Maybe this time tomorrow

The rain will cease to follow

And the mist will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling. EdxOC

One review. O.k. No offense, but either I am a really crappy writer, or some people are just lazy. Oh come on people, I will take criticism, flames, compliments, and whatever you got. I need some kind of feedback. Anyways thanks **Sugar Highness** for the review. You are totally awesome in my book. And if you have any ideas for the story, please tell me because I seem to be lacking a plot. Alrighty then, this is chapter three.

* * *

Disclaimer ~ I don't own FMA.

_London__, England_

_October, 18, 1921_

_9:06 p.m._

Olivia's P.O.V

It was like a dream come true. After the horrible, silenced filled ride to the convention, we finally arrived and I could barely keep my excitement contained. Never would I have ever thought that I would be given a chance to come, without the criticism from Susannah and the bossiness from Zale. I was finally in a place where there were intelligent people I could actually have a descent conversation with.

As I got off the carriage, careful with the heels I was wearing, I noticed that Neely stayed inside. He looked like stone, sitting deeply in his seat, waiting for a hurricane of shouts.

"Neely, get your tiny buttocks out of the carriage this instant" I whispered harshly at him. Many people walking slowed their pace. Those curious bastards.

Neely frowned. "I will not go in there. I will certainly die from boredom." I stared wide eyed at him. Boredom, he would be bored, what a stupid man I am related to. For heaven's sake, this is a rocket convention, who in this entire earth would be bored.

"Neely, I need an escort, it is entirely improper for me to enter a public event without one." I was starting to get worried. If he wouldn't escort me I couldn't possibly go, my father would kill me. Gossip in England travels faster then mail.

Neely smiled and nodded towards where Alfons stood, near the entrance waiting for us. "That is what **he** is here for." I gasped in horror. He had been planning this from the start. I should have known. A chance to be outside of the house, and not under the supervision of father, he would have jumped through fire.

I stuck my tongue at him, which was absolutely unlady like, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. After all, he was older, and I had to obey him.

I bit my lip and prayed to the gods as I approached Alfons, hoping he wouldn't feel awkward with being stuck with me.

"Well if you haven't noticed, my brother decided not to come, and I was wondering if you could be my escort, if it's no problem of course. Please don't feel obligat—"

"Sure" Alfons looped his hand through mine with a gentle smile. My heart rate increased slightly, I was overwhelmed by his handsomeness. A girl could only handle so much.

A grin spread across my face as we entered. There were thousands of people, hundreds of metal objects (which what were I assumed rockets), and a grand stage at the far end of the room. It was a warehouse from the looks of it, but it was gorgeous in my eyes.

Most of the people were men and only a handful were women, so I stayed close to Alfons, being the only person I knew, even though I had just met him an hour ago. I looked up and saw that he was staring at something, and I immediately felt bad for him. It was obvious I was a burden, and he wanted to be somewhere else. I took a deep breath and let go of his arm. Alfons looked at me in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong Miss. Nightingale?" I shook my head and almost laughed at his formality.

"You go on ahead Mr. Heiderich" I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing "Its obvious you would like to see that exhibit" I pushed him towards the crowd of people "Have fun"

I waved as he fought his way through the swarming people. Alone. I suddenly felt lost. I mean, here I was, a sixteen year old girl, in the middle of a crowd full of middle aged men who didn't look exactly friendly. I spotted a few chairs in a far off corner in the warehouse and walked over to it. It took an immense amount of struggling through the hoards of people, but I finally made it to the other side of the warehouse. It was slightly darker, with a few broken light bulbs and a cold draft. I settled myself in what seemed to be the cleanest chair and let my mind wander to a better place, the old days with my mother's smile and sunny days.

I heard a chair move and turned to see an old man with honey blond hair and amber eyes. His hair was long, tied in a ponytail at the base of his head. The man looked through metal-wire rimmed glasses, and his traveling clothes made him look like an outsider.

"Hello" His voice was deep but gentle. Like my father's, and I knew in that moment, that his voice, would turn coarse in a matter of seconds if situation came to be. "My name is Hohenheim Elric. What is yours?"

My back straightened and a voice foreign to me, even though I knew it was me, spoke. "I don't talk to strangers"

He chuckled but I couldn't seem to figure out what was funny. "Beautiful name"

I couldn't help but to crack a smile. His humor made me feel better; having being stuck in a dark corner doesn't do good to the soul. He asked me questions, and I answered them. He told me he was here with his son; they have been traveling for quite some time, learning about rocket science. He blushed a little and then admits it was only his son, for this son of his had dreams to go to another place. I asked him where, but Hohenheim just shook his head and dismissed the topic. It was pleasant to be around him, he had a very calming atmosphere about him that made me feel like I was back at home, sitting next to a warm fire and drinking mama's hot chocolate.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss. Nightingale" He saw my scowl and corrected himself. "Olivia, it was nice to meet you."

I nodded, a grin plastered on my face. "It was nice to meet you too Hohenheim"

I turned and landed straight into a man's chest. It was strong, with muscles that were hard as rocks. I immediately recoiled and fell flat on the stone floor. I looked up and saw the man I met the other day, I couldn't remember his god forsaken name, but he was gazing down at me with a surprised face. Hohenheim helped me up, grabbing my hand, his face contorted in anger.

"EDWARD!" I was right; he was just like my father. "APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT

TO OLIVIA"

I waved my hands in the air to stop him. It wasn't a big deal, and after all, I was the one who bumped into him. Edward bowed in front of me in mock apology, a smirk on his face. He obviously knew the truth and I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I am truly sorry Miss" He said it an English accent and I grimaced at his attempt to anger me by talking the way I do. I was far above him, and even though I was tempted, I stood far away from it.

"Don't be" I watched Hohenheim frown at Edward "It was my fault entirely"

Edward walked past me and plopped down into a chair. He heaved a sigh and glared at me with those amber eyes of his. "You are far too modest"

Hohenheim regarded us and finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "So I see you've met my son"

I held back the urge to roll my eyes and managed a respectful nod, which looked slightly strained and caught Edward's attention. He looked down at my feet that were covered by my dress. He looked back up, scaling my body and finally meeting my hateful glare.

"He doesn't make the greatest first impression" I explained. He nodded, understanding Edward's attitude toward people.

"You started it" Edward began.

"Did not" My face flushed.

"Did too"

"I did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did t—"

"ENOUGH" Hohenheim stopped the argument completely, and when I was just about to smack that know-it-all in the face. I felt liquid fire coarse through my veins, lighting up my whole body in heat. But Edward seemed completely at ease, even pleased by my angry reaction.

I took deep breaths, trying to regain my lady-like composure, but I could still feel the rage boiling on my skin. It wasn't fair. How could he take it so lightly? I was definitely not used to a person who could take me on in an argument, even make me mad, without being Zale. Edward was smart, I could tell, but he was also prideful, which will absolutely be his downfall. I would get my revenge.

I smiled sweetly and turned my back to Hohenheim and Edward and walked toward the exhibit I knew Alfons was attending. I was for sure that he had a better time than I, and I wanted to hear all about it. But I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around, and found myself looking straight into golden eyes.

"You know it's not proper for a young woman to come to events such as these without an escort. Makes you seem scandalous." I gasped and ripped his grip off my arm, but kept my arm on his hand, groping it. It was strange, felt like metal. I looked at him with an apathetic look.

"Metal arm too?" He only smiled. I saw Hohenheim looking at us with a strange gaze that made my stomach churn slightly.

"Well I'll be damned" I let go of his arm and stared at him. His eyes were level with mine and my anger seemed to drain out of my body and leave me suddenly very tired. I felt my face pale and was pretty aware that my eyes were droopy. I saw Edward's expression change to worry and found Hohenheim by my side immediately.

"Olivia, Are you okay?" Edward's words sounded slurred and a wistful smile came to my face for no reason. One moment I was looking at Edward, the next, everything turned black and I could feel strong arms surround me.

"It's just like her to faint when there is a bunch of handsome and rich men near her. I swear, that girl—" Susannah's ranting was cut off by shushing. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me disdainfully. I rolled my eyes and looked to the side to find my stepmother staring at me with an anger plastered on her face. She probably thought that Susannah was right. Like I would faint for no reason, but wait… do I really have a reason?

I thought back to the last moments when I was awake and remembered Edward and Hohenheim and … ALFONS. _Oh my, what happened to him? Poor man had to be in charge of a girl who fainted in the middle of a convention._

Susannah must have noticed that I was somewhat frantic, because she sighed dramatically and plopped on my bed, with a smirk that I knew so well.

"You know sister" Her green eyes narrowed, "there are a few men waiting downstairs for you and are particularly worried, especially Mr. Heiderich. And I must say, your taste in men isn't as bad as I thought. I have to admit Mr. Elric is quite old, but he is a genius. But my eyes are set on his tasty looking son Edwa—"

"Oh dear lord stop before I vomit." She looked at me quizzically as I stood up and marched out the door. I didn't notice until I was on the top of the staircase and already in plain view that I was only in my nightgown. It was white, lacy, and only meant for my eyes. But now, everyone's eyes were on me and I felt my face heat up.

I wasn't going to run back to my room now so I walked down the stairs in a prideful stride and sat down on the couch beside Zale who seemed to be fuming at everyone's expressions.

Edward was the first to speak, and seemed like the only one comfortable enough to look at me directly in the eyes.

"So it looks like you're better" I nodded, my eyes on Alfons, who was glaring at a piece of furniture with a red face. I smiled and pulled my knees to my chest, which received a few sighs of happiness.

Zale stood up loudly and walked out of the room, and that's when I noticed Hohenheim standing by the door.

"You know you three aren't obliged to stay?" Edward grinned.

"Actually, I was thinking that since we took care of you, we would get something in return" Hohenheim looked at me apologetically. Edward was up to something. "Like a bed to sleep in for a few nights. Only till we leave to Germany."

I gaped at him, but he just continued.

"Alfons and I were acquainted, and we decided to travel together for a while, since his family is working on rockets and need help."

Alfons nodded at me, his face back to healthy color.

"Well… you'll have to ask my father" My voice was weak and it scared me.

Edward waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh I already did. And he said he would agree if you did"

They were all staring at me, the pressure rising. And I just couldn't help the word from spilling out of my mouth.

"Sure"

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. But I wasn't really motivated and you can't blame me. Equivalent Exchange people, I give you a chappy, you give me a review. If you have any suggestions, PM me.

_Isshhyy is out!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Still Here**

**By: Ishhyyy**

Summary- The scary thing wasn't that I got to him,

but that he got to me.

And though it terrified me,

I was okay with it. EdxOC

Yea, I haven't updated this story in a while. I felt guilty after reading a review, so I wrote a chapter. The real plot begins here, so beware. I enjoyed writing this a lot, I hope you like it too. Review please.

* * *

_London, England_

_October, 25, 1921_

_5:00 p.m._

Olivia's P.O.V

It was weird; to know that there were three extra men staying in the house and it was definitely noticeable.

Things started to change very quickly. Susannah acted much nicer to me. This, quite frankly scared the daylights out of me.

And Zale, who I haven't seen in days, was apparently avoiding me. For what reason, I don't know?

I enjoyed Hohenheim's company the most, he had a very charismatic aura about him, and it made me feel comfortable. Edward, or Ed, which he prefers to be called, is irritating to say the least.

For the past week, he would hover over me in my work station and criticize my wiring, to the point where I would have to physically shove him out the door, and lock it, preventing anyone from coming in.

How did he find my work station? My favorite and best sister in the world, Susannah was giving him a tour of the house and just happened to stumble upon my work room, which is off limits to anyone but me, unless I allow them to come in.

Since then, he would come every morning after eating breakfast and stay in my room.

At first, it was quite unnerving, to feel his eyes on my back as I worked on my wiring techniques. But, I had to admit, it was nice to have him there, when he was quiet, and it stroked my ego when he asked me questions about my work. I felt happy that he actually took me seriously, but that diminished when he felt relaxed enough to insult me, after only five days living in the same house.

Alfons didn't stay home much, he would leave for errands in the morning and come back at night, eat dinner, and go to sleep, much to Susannah's dismay. Penelope, my other step-sister, who is only fourteen, has also taking a liking to Alfons, infatuated with his good looks and kind manner. It was only natural I suppose, she was a hormonal adolescent after all.

I hadn't seen Cornelius in almost a week, and I was beginning to feel nervous. He never stayed out that long.

I went to look for Zale to voice my worry, but I didn't find him anywhere, causing me to stress even more.

I sat in the family room, watching Susannah trying to catch Edward's attention, who was playing with a wind-up car. She sighed in frustration and left the room, saying she was going to get some tea. Edward took the chance, and looked at me frantically, standing up and grabbing my shoulders. I gasped in surprise.

"Get her away from me. She won't leave me alone" He whispered harshly and shook me a little for emphasis.

"Oh come on, sweetheart, she just loves your company." I grinned and stood, taking his hands off my shoulders. "Now be a dear and wait here patiently for her to return."

I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could take me and locked myself in Zale's room, which was closest to the staircase.

His room smelled lovely, the musky scent of a male. I walked over to his bed, which was nicely made and plopped face forward into the bed. I breathed in deeply, and smiled, my senses clouded.

I sauntered over to his desk and sifted through a few papers. A letter written in elegant handwriting caught my eye, and the fact that it was addressed to me.

Confused, I took the piece of parchment and sat on his bed, reading.

_Dear Olivia,_

_It has been too long dear, how are you? I know you won't answer this letter; you haven't for the past two years. I miss you greatly and only wish you the best. Life has been very hard without seeing your bright blue eyes and fiery red hair early in the morning. I know you have grown to be a wonderful young lady, and hopefully a happy one, granted with the gift of freedom. I know your father can be rash at times, but he is a good man, with a bad temper, of course. I'm so sorry that I left you, and even though I say this in every letter, I do miss you very much. You are my only daughter and the most important person in my world. I hope that Zale and Cornelius aren't giving you much trouble. But you must remember they are grown men now and you can't baby them anymore, especially since they are older then you._

_This letter was much earlier than the others for a sad reason. I was just diagnosed with a disease that is incurable, tuberculosis. I don't have much time Olivia, and I would love to see you before I leave. I've already talked to your father and he agreed to let you come to see me. The address is on the envelope. Bring along Neely as well, it would warm my heart to see the both of you. Well, I hope see you soon._

_ Love eternally,_

_ Amelia Chapman_

I bit my lip nervously, beginning to feel the pain of tearing. She had written to me for the past two years, I just didn't get the letters. And whose fault was that, Zale's.

That selfish bastard has been hiding them for so long. How DARE he!

I stormed out of the room, heels clicking angrily on the wooden floors. I raced down the staircase and nearly knocked into Edward. I muttered an apology and went on.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Olivia was out of the house like a speeding bullet. A frown engraved on her face and her eyebrows creased she ran around the mansion looking for Zale.

In the barn – No

In the basement – No

At the nearby market – No

Back at home – No

Olivia sighed, frustrated beyond belief. Her legs ached from the overwork and her breaths came out in gasps.

She sat on the dirt floor and let the tears fall down her face. She was so tired, emotionally and physically, she couldn't take anymore. Her dress was in shreds, with splotches of dirt on it which was doubly hard to get out. And her mother was dying.

The woman who birthed her and taught her to be independent and strong among the male dominated world was going to die.

Olivia looked up at the sky and scowled. The sky darkened quickly and a few droplets of rain were decorating the dirt ground. It was calm at first, a drizzle. But the second she saw the lightening, it started to pour, and Olivia cursed colorfully.

She was in the middle of the road and glared when she saw a truck coming, heading towards her. Quickly, she got up and stood to the side, waiting for the car to pass. The truck slowed down and Olivia grinned when she saw who was in it, Zale.

**Olivia P.O.V**

"What the hell are you doing here?" He got out of the car and walked up to me, his shoulders hunched.

"Well, I was looking for you." I smiled sweetly and walked up the road, Zale in tow behind.

"Why?" He reached for my wrist to stop me, but I quickened my pace. He walked in large strides, catching up easily.

"Actually" I turned around abruptly, causing him to nearly bump into me. "I was wandering around the house and I was really bored. You see, Alfons wasn't home and neither was Hohenheim, and who really wants to have Edward as compan—"

"Will you get to the point?! I'm getting soaked" He growled. I nearly punched him in the face right there. But I controlled my anger; revenge is sweeter than any punch.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Sarcasm was necessary for these situations. "So I got to your room."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What were you doing in there?"

"Exploring, and enjoying the fact that Edward was suffering" I frowned. "There was a letter on your desk addressed to me."

Zale gritted his teeth. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN **MY** ROOM! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE WHENEVER YOU CHOOSE TO. IT'S CALLED **MY** ROOM FOR A REASON"

He was mad, but so was I. "YOUR ROOM! Well, that was MY letter, to ME, what the hell were you doing with it?"

His whole body went rigid. My eyes were still locked on his, but he was trying to avoid my gaze. "What happened to you these past days Zale? Tell me what's wrong. Don't you trust me?"

My resolve melted, and I was so tired. My body started to sway, but Zale kept me up with a hand locked on my arm.

I looked up at his face, to find any sign, any emotion, but it was blank. "Go home Olivia." His voice was soft, and it melted at my heart.

Such a cold man, he knew how to manipulate me in the worst of ways.

"Not until you tell me why you hid those letters from my mother" He took my hand and led me to the truck, opened the door, like the gentlemen he was, and let me inside. I watched as he got in from the other side.

We sat there, watching the rain splatter on the windshield, how the drops would race down the glass to the hood. The sky was such an ugly color, so depressing. I heard Zale sigh.

"Your mother is a cruel person." I nearly cursed him, but he squeezed my hand, stopping me completely. "She doesn't have the right to contact you in any way, she left you my little Olive. You were so heartbroken, but you still smiled, like the fighter you are. I let her first letters come to you; to give you hope that she was still alive. But, I wanted you to get used to the fact that she wasn't there, so I gradually hid the letters from you. You got used to it, and eventually, didn't even notice when the mail came. When I read about her being diagnosed with tuberculosis, I didn't know what to do."

He lifted my hand to his face, brushed it along his smooth tan skin. My whole body shivered. He closed his eyes and brought my wrist to his nose, breathing in my scent.

"Z-Zale" He opened his eyes and realizing what he was doing, dropped my hand completely. Zale shifted nervously in his seat and I clutched my hand with the other.

"I couldn't face you without feeling guilty." He stared at me with honest brown eyes. "I'm sorry"

"I am going to see my mother, she lives in France, and I want to go alone" I said with a jutted lip.

He looked at me as if I were kidding, realizing that I'm not, he scoffed. "You aren't going, at all."

"I don't believe you have the right to make that decision for me. My father said I could, and that's all I need."

His eyebrows creased. "After all I've done for you, I ask you to do one thing for me and you won't do it" He frowned and I felt guilty. He has been there for me ever since I was young, and now I being an arse to him. I felt like I was kicking a puppy.

I smiled sadly. "I have to see her, and I want to see her alone. It will be the last time Zale, the last time to see her. I can't let this opportunity go."

Zale clenched his jaw. "I would go with you if I could, no matter what you said. But your brother isn't here and someone has to run the business."

He started the truck and drove down the road in a slow pace. The air was much less stuffier then when I got in the truck; the tension seemed to calm down.

At the house, I found Edward in the living room with Hohenheim heavy in discussion. Hohenheim noticed I had entered the room and smiled. I walked up to him and sat on the seat across from him, not noticing Edward's glare.

"Can't you see that we are talking about something privately" Edward growled. It seemed that he was still angry about me ditching him.

"Not at all" I muttered. I had just noticed how bad I smelled and excused myself, promising to talk with them later.

I ripped off my dress and threw it in the trash, it was a goner. It wasn't that nice anyway.

Walking into the bathroom bare, I saw how pale I was. My hands and ankles were caked in dirt, but the rest of my body was milkmaid white.

My build was too soft to my taste, and I was particularly to the lanky side. My lower body was much more toned than my upper body; probably due to the enormous amount of running I do everyday to keep my home functioning.

My curves were subtle, and I'm almost sure that I could pose as a male if it weren't for my long hair.

I stepped into the cold metal bathtub and filled it with warm water. I scrubbed hard at the dirt with handmade soap which especially burned my skin. _I guess that's how you know it works._

I traced the line of soft freckles up my arm, contemplating. How was I to travel to my mother **alone**? What in God's name was I thinking? My father would never agree to that, and Susannah would have a fit if I travel by myself. That would cause uproar in the house for sure. Where was Neely when you need him?

That selfish bastard, he only thinks of himself. What was I supposed to do now?

Anger began to seep into my pores and I quickly rinsed off the soap and exited the bathroom, ready to seek for advice.

I dressed in my night gown and tied a robe over it, learning from my mistake a few days ago.

I ran downstairs and saw Hohenheim and Edward in the same spot as I left them, except that Edward looked so thoroughly tired, I reconsidered talking to them. But it was too late, Hohenheim already noticed my presence.

"Come sit here Olivia" He patted the seat beside him. "You seem troubled"

I accepted his offer gratefully and sunk into the couch, leaning my head back and breathing deeply. Edward rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the room.

"WAIT!" Edward grimaced and stood still. I stood up and we were at level.

"What do you want?" I grinned.

"Nothing in particular really, I just needed to bounce some ideas off of someone smart. And I immediately thought of you." I could feel my insides rotting. But to get on a man's good side, compliments are the best. It increases the size of their ego greatly, which is what I was hoping for.

"Edw—arllddd" My words came out slurred. I stopped talking and scowld. What the heck is happening?

Edward looked perplexed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" I coughed noisily, clearing my throat. "I'm fine." My finger muscles jerked uncontrollably and it felt like it was out of my…control. For one moment, fear ran through my body. I felt someone grab my arm, I looked up and saw concern written on Hohenheim's face.

"Maybe you should lay down, you look pale." He sat me back down.

"Haven't I always." It was scary that I could be sarcastic when I was scared stiff.

"Just rest Olivia, we will talk in the morning." Edward had left the room and came back with a blanket.

"But--"

"Enough." His voice was soft but stern. "Sleep, please."

I nodded weakly and felt my eyes droop. _I'm beginning to think that something's wrong with me._

* * *

Da Da Dum

Do whatever you feel like, review, don't, thanks for reading.

This person is off to play some music.


End file.
